


Not That Elf

by Amuly



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Twitter I mused: I want a conversation b/w Eowyn and Faramir at Aragorn's coronation where she abruptly realizes it's Arwen/Aragon, not Legolas/Aragon.</p><p>And then I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Elf

A quiet “ _oh_ ,” slipped from Eowyn's lips before she could stop it. 

Next to her, Faramir glanced down, a frown between his eyebrows. “What is it?”

Eowyn shook her head, too caught up in her own revelation to notice the way Faramir's eyes cast down, his mouth slipping open sadly. “I know you felt for him,” Faramir mumbled. Eowyn wasn't listening. “And... A steward, when the king is sitting on the throne isn't worth anything...”

Eowyn started when she felt Faramir draw away from her, the absence of heat from his skin leaving her cold. She gasped, suddenly registering what he was saying. “No!” she whispered. She laughed, a sparkling little thing. To stave off Faramir's insecurity, she reached out and took his hand in hers, clasping it tight. His eyes were still wary as he looked down at her. She laughed again, rubbing his hand in hers warmly.

“I...” Oh. It seemed so _silly_ now. Aragorn hadn't been evasive: he had told her exactly the truth. It was just with the way Legolas had looked at him... the way their fingers had lingered as he returned the necklace...

Standing up on tiptoes, she whispered into Faramir's ear, like a little girl sharing a naughty secret. “I had thought Aragorn lost to me long before I saw the elf-maiden.” She nodded at where Legolas and the rest of the company were proudly watching their new king take the hand of his love. “I had been under the impression that he and the elfan archer—Legolas—were taking to bed together.”

Next to her, Faramir choked, sputtering laughter cut off out of deference to the weightiness of the ceremony around them. He looked down, catching her eye for the first time since Aragorn had stepped over to his soon-to-be wife. His eyes were happy, crinkled up at the edges, with the last traces of nervous self-consciousness fading away. He leaned forward, catching her ear with his lips: “Maybe they were.”

Eowyn had to smother her laughter in Faramir's sleeve as they tried their best to keep straight faces for the rest of the ceremony. 

 


End file.
